Mom's Birthday
|image= |caption= Phineas and Ferb made a multimedia presentation for their Mom's Birthday. |season=1 |production=111A |broadcast=19 |story=Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |storyboards=Kent Osbourne Aliki Theofilopoulos |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 29, 2008 |pairedwith="Journey to the Center of Candace" }} Today is Linda's birthday and Candace tries to make it the best birthday ever. But every time she does, Phineas and Ferb beat her to it. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. Episode Summary It's Mom's birthday. Phineas and Ferb have forgotten until they wake up and hear Candace reciting a birthday song. Quickly, the boys come up with a string of plans to create Mom's perfect day. Knowingly or not, they are brutally outdoing Candace, who tries time and time again to give Mom something the boys can't give her. Meanwhile, Perry is summoned to an old abandoned castle where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is perfecting his Shrinkspheria to shrink things he hates, like pelicans, ear hair, blinking detour signs, and musical instruments that begin with the letter 'B', to nanoscopic size so that they will basically disappear. His trap for Perry is robotic wax statues of Lincoln and Washington from 'a wax museum that was going out of business'. They are programmed to catch and restrain Perry. He succeeds in extinguishing blinking detour signs (causing a moth circus truck to hit a pothole and spill moths out that eat Candace's cute little sundress for Mom) and instruments that begin with the letter 'B' (all the ones Candace plays). Perry stops him by first dropping a chandelier and melting the wax robots, and then by turning off the Shrinkspheria. Then the robot skeletons step on the Shrinkspheria and break it, sending all flying. In the end, a very dejected Candace enters the yard where Mom, the boys, and several neighbors are watching the boys' multimedia presentation on Mom. Little does she know that for part of it, they taped her! Candace gets onstage with the boys and the Fireside Girls and sings I Love You Mom with her recorded self. Mom loves it! All in all, it was a very good day for Mom, the boys, and for once, Candace. Songs *''I Love You Mom'' (Voted #7 on Phineas and Ferb's Cliptastic Countdown) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry spins a photo of himself on the wall to go through a secret small door behind it to his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *19th episode produced. 19th episode aired, first broadcast on February 29, 2008. *Isabella appears in the episode, but we do not actually get to hear her speak. *Candace can play the bass, banjo, Bassoon, bagpipes, bongos, balalaika and coincidentally almost every instrument that starts with B. *This episode was set to re-air May 10th, 2009, for Mother's Day. *For some reason, on some DVR and other digital info for this episode, it says "Mom's Birthday Episode", while it calls "Journey to the Center of Candace" just "Journey". *Some time in the 1990's, Linda Flynn is seen with a guy, rumored to be her first husband. *In the backyard beach flashback, Phineas and Ferb are wearing sunglasses and sandals (which Phineas removes before he goes in the water). In the episode itself, Ferb stays on dry land. *Episode description from the third Phineas and Ferb press release: Third Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020808.html ::Enterprising stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb set out to make the best birthday gift ever for their mom, but their sister, Candace, gets competitive, in an all-new episode of the hit animated comedy series "Phineas and Ferb," premiering SATURDAY, MAY 10 (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. An original song performed by Ashley Tisdale ("High School Musical") is featured. ::In "Mom's Birthday Episode," Phineas and Ferb want to give their mom the best birthday ever with a gourmet breakfast in bed, live musicians and a fashion show to rival Paris runways. Candace feels overshadowed when she thinks the special song she has been preparing for her mom doesn't measure up to the big bash her brothers are preparing. But the tables turn when the boys reveal their grand finale. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus works to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plot to use his De-Hatinator device to rid the world of all the things he hates. *Because of Linda's birthday being important, this is one of the few times Candace doesn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. Mom is also aware of every one of the boys' big ideas in this episode. ** But strangely, Linda does not question how Phineas and Ferb are able to make all of this possible. This is strange when comparing to all the times Linda doesn't believe Candace about all the crazy plans the boys come up with, considering that she is actually the focus of the boys' project. Goofs *In the multiple flashbacks Phineas has about remembering his mother's birthday, one flashback is from It's About Time!. This could possibly be an airing mistake, as "It's About Time!" was aired a day after this episode. (Dan Povenmire has also stated that they must be careful for what they put in the episodes, because silly things such as this or E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., which named events that happened after the episode aired, will happen because Disney has their own reasons for airing episodes at different times.) *During the Rollercoaster flashback scene, Isabella is no longer behind Phineas, and instead is replace by a random girl. *Isabella was shown on the stage performing, but she was also in the audience at the same time. *When Phineas is handing Mom the magazines, he hands her "Mom Biweekly" when he says "Mom Weekly" and "Mom sub-Weekly". *When Candace tries to play the bongos, it shrinks and Candace is okay, even though there was a rope around her neck. It should have choked her instead. Continuity *One flashback Phineas had was from the episode "Rollercoaster", while the others are, in order, "Are You My Mummy?", "The Magnificent Few", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", and "It's About Time!!". *The last time Linda was seen in the 80s was in "Flop Starz". *This is the first time Doofensmirtz ruins Candace's plans, not the boys. Allusions *'The Horse Whisperer:' There is a DVD in Doofenshmirtz' lair titled The Unicorn Whisperer, parodying the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer. '' *The two wax robots' skeleton are similar to look like a skelecog, a type of cog in Toontown Online. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Linda Flynn Category:Candace Flynn